1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an inverted pendulum type vehicle capable of traveling on a floor surface.
2. Description of the Related Art
There has conventionally been known an inverted pendulum type vehicle in which a rider mounting section tiltable relative to the vertical direction is attached to a base body, to which a travel operation unit that travels on a floor surface and an actuator that drives the travel operation unit are installed. The inverted pendulum type vehicle is configured to control the traveling motion of the travel operation unit by moving the supporting point of an inverted pendulum.
In, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2011-068165 (hereinafter referred to as Patent Document 1), an inverted pendulum type vehicle in which a travel operation unit is driven according to the tilt or the like of a rider mounting section thereby to permit travel on a floor surface in all directions, including the longitudinal direction and the lateral direction relative to a rider, has been proposed by the applicant of the present application.
The conventional inverted pendulum type vehicle disclosed in Patent Document 1 enables the rider to turn the vehicle by moving his/her upper body so as to gradually change the traveling direction of the vehicle. Generally, however, the rider has been required to have a high steering skill to accomplish a smooth turn.
Especially when the vehicle is traveling forward at a low velocity or when the vehicle is almost in a stopped state, it has been difficult even for a skilled rider to turn the vehicle, i.e., to change the direction thereof.